


The Mythril Heart

by kuroimarzipan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FemRoe, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roegadyn, Spanking, Woman on Top, cause im the worlds only curious gorge stan, i wrote this for me but if you enjoy this cool i guess??, yes this is fic about curious gorge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroimarzipan/pseuds/kuroimarzipan
Summary: "Come on, Roehgeim, remind me what it's like to scoff at my enemies' feeble blows! Awaken your inner beast and slap the fear right out of me!"Though the two had kept each other at arm's length after an incident in Wineport five years ago, suppressed feelings can only be held in check for so long, and things are about to reach a breaking point.
Relationships: Female Roegadyn/Curious Gorge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Mythril Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is smutfic about Curious Gorge. Yeah, that one. From the WAR questline. I wrote this for me because he's my favourite character in FFXIV, but I know no one else asked for this, so I don't really care how much sense it makes. This fic starts at 100 and will go into actual mushy less smutty shit in the second chapter because I don't like going through preamble before the smut and I want to read that after, so that's what I wrote. If you enjoy this that's cool I guess
> 
> Oh, and this takes place around the level 58-60 Heavensward WAR quests (Before Dorgono came into the picture.) If I ever get around to it I might write some OC/Dorgono and/or triad stuff with all three too, but don't hold your breath cause it took me about eight months to finish this one.

Though she tried to suppress it, slapping him had stirred something within her that had previously lain dormant - feelings and urges she had long pushed aside.    
Then, all at once, the cork to the bottle Roehgeim stored her heart in popped. Grabbing Gorge roughly by the collar with a low growl, she pulled him in and kissed him deeply, finally laying claim to the man she had kept at arm’s length for five long years. Though startled at first, Gorge quickly melted into the kiss with an eagerness that showed just how badly he had wanted this too. Roehgeim pulled away slightly, staring him in the eye for a moment as they caught their breath, before marching towards her inn room, still grasping his collar and giving him no choice but to follow.    
  
Slamming the door behind them, Roehgeim began unfastening the buckles to Gorge’s armour as they kissed passionately, carelessly tossing pauldrons and plates about the room as they came loose. Eventually they separated enough for Roehgeim to gather her thoughts. Letting him go, she shoved him in the direction of the ensuite. 

“Go and prepare yourself,” she ordered, tossing aside another piece of armour and reaching into the saddlebag next to the bed, pulling out a harness. Gorge complied immediately with a soft “yes, Captain”.

When he emerged from the washroom, he found himself face to face with Roehgeim, who had already stripped to her smallclothes and was now wearing a harness, to which was attached a sizeable smooth wooden shaft. She cupped his face in her hand, surprisingly gently.

“‘f I go too far, just say coeurl and I’ll stop,” she said, before moving her hand to the top of his head and forcing him to his knees. Almost instinctively, Gorge leant forward, licking the head of the dildo before taking it in his mouth.

“Good boy! Looks like I won’t have to train you much after all,” Roehgeim laughed as he worked up and down the shaft. She gripped the top of his head, pushing him forward and forcing him to take even more of the strap-on’s length. Grinning at him as his eyes widened from the shock, she continued, before thrusting forward and forcing him to take the whole length of the shaft. She laughed as he whimpered, his eyes watering as he struggled to take the entirety of the strap-on. As she pulled out of his mouth he let out a deep groan. “R-Roeh… Please…” 

Roehgeim smirked, cupping his face with her hand again.

“Desperate, are ye? Well, since ye’ve been well behaved so far…” 

She pulled him up by the arm and threw him onto the bed.

“Bend over,” she ordered, reaching into the saddlebag again and pulling out a bottle. She poured some of its contents into her hand as Gorge complied. Roehgeim knelt behind him, coating her fingers whilst spreading his generously sized ass with her other hand. He moaned as she ran one of her coated fingers over his hole before pushing her way in.

“Ahh, been a while since ye’ve taken it, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow… ter start with, anyroad,” she said, feeling him out before adding a second finger, making him shiver. She worked his ass slowly, stretching him out as much as possible to accommodate the main event. Not long after adding a third finger, she removed them all, causing him to whimper at the sudden emptiness. Gorge was not left wanting for long, however, for as soon as she had coated the strap-on, Roehgeim grabbed his ass and plunged it deep inside him. Unable to contain himself, Gorge moaned loudly as she gripped his hips and worked up a fast rhythm. Once she was steady, Roehgeim moved her hand from his hip, lifting it up before bringing it down again on his ass with a loud slap, eliciting another moan from him as his whole body shivered. 

“Oh? ye like that, do ye?” Roehgeim smirked, slowing down enough to give Gorge a chance to regain enough composure to respond. He slowly nodded. 

“I… prefer it when you’re rough--” he was cut off as Roehgeim grinned, slamming the strap into him upon hearing his approval. She slapped his ass again, timing it with her strokes and leaving him even more of a quivering mess each time. Stopping occasionally to pour more lubricant, Roehgeim worked Gorge until he was a panting mess, both his cheeks red from being struck. 

Realising he was probably getting close, Roehgeim slowed down, pulling out. 

“Roll over. I want you to look at me,” she ordered. He quickly complied, and she held his legs open, thrusting into him again. She moved more slowly, this time, with more purpose. Doing as he was told, Gorge gazed at Roehgeim, taking in her visage properly for the first time that evening: the curtain of sea-green locs that occasionally tickled his belly as she leaned forward; her ample chest moving in rhythm with her thrusts; her muscular arms gripping his thighs; her piercing stare as her eye met his and locked in place. So transfixed, he was, he barely heard her next order, obeying almost by accident. He finished, forcefully, streaks of cum covering his stomach. Roehgeim thrust slowly a couple more times before pulling out. She threw Gorge a towel to clean himself with while she unfastened the strap-on. 

Once it was off, and Gorge had barely placed the towel aside, Roehgeim climbed back on the bed again.

“Ye’ve been very well behaved tonight, so I’ll let ye service me too. A right privilege that is!” she laughed, climbing over him and kneeling just over his head. 

“Seein’ as ye treated the strap so well, ye should be able ter treat me well too.” 

She lowered herself onto his face, already slick after fucking Gorge earlier. He responded quickly, his tongue moving along her folds, searching for the sweet spot. He quickly found it, eliciting a soft groan from Roehgeim. Grasping her legs, he doubled down on his efforts, licking in circles, pushing up against her, occasionally moving downwards and pushing his tongue inside her before returning again. 

“Ahh… good boy…” She moaned under her breath. Feeling herself close, she gripped Gorge’s head and grinded against his tongue, pushing herself over the edge. She moaned louder as she came. 

“Good boy…” she repeated herself as she regained her senses. 

“Hnn… This time… use yer fingers too,” she groaned as she grasped one of his hands. He complied, inserting one, then two large fingers, easily sliding in after her first climax. His tongue found her sweet spot again as she rode his fingers, bouncing atop them. Gorge took the chance and grasped one of her heaving breasts, rubbing her nipple with his thumb and eliciting a moan of approval. He added a third finger, keeping his hand steady as she rode them with even more force. She tightened around his fingers as she finished a second time, more strongly than the first. Roehgeim leant on the headboard of the bed, catching her breath as Gorge slowly removed his fingers. She climbed off him and slid down the bed to lie down beside him, still short of breath. They turned to face each other, smiling. Roehgeim caressed Gorge’s cheek and pulled him in for one more deep, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both had a soft, warm smile on their face before they pulled each other into an embrace and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the morning after chapter when I finally figure it out. It'll be a lot more full of feelings and shit and a bit less d/s dynamics.


End file.
